chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mystery of Itboxing
An attempt by Joseph Kuo to break into the highly-lucrative pub entertainment machine market, The Mystery of Itboxing was a quiz game designed to test the player's knowledge of the Mysteries of Chessboxing. Highly successful in Taiwan, it has never been made available for export owing to tracks from the disowned Musical version being used as background music. The game itself was a mix of general Chessboxing knowledge questions and skill games such as "Stay on the pots!" Players would build up bricks for each round successfully negotiated before the Kung-fu Men's Barbeque Cash Bonanza round at the end of the game - fail to add enough bricks, and the game was over. This video plays when a player gets the correct answer. 'Rounds' ROUND 1: Well the first thing to do, is to ask you to demonstrate your skills here. - 5 Questions ROUND 2: Bring the Rice! - 2 Questions ROUND 3: You answer my questions and you've won! You can eat here anytime you like! - 3 Questions ROUND 4: BONUS ROUND (Chess Game) ROUND 5: Every half hour, add two more! - 3'' Questions'' ROUND 6: BONUS ROUND (Stay on the Pots!) FINAL ROUND: Fight against the Ghost Faced Killer! - 5 Questions Sample Questions Q: You my friend will die today, and you will use... A: a) The water school! b) Yin-yang style! c) Cheng Hsing Kung Fu! Q: Of course, you're new in school, and schools have... A: a) Pools b) Ghouls c) Rules Note - this was often considered a trick question due to the Cheng Hsing Ghost Q: That isn't rice! It's... A: a) Pee! b) Salt! c) Huh? Five Elements! Q: Is that sword real!? A: a) It's Fake! b) It's Real! c) Yes. Q: Recognise My Technique? A: a) Five Elements! b) Five Ailments! c) Yes. Q: Kid, What is this? A: a) I'm sorry, but I'm hungry b) A bowl of rice c) A networked touch-screen gambling terminal in the middle of a pub or amusement centre where the purpose is to answer set question, or complete skill related tasks in exchange for prizes or money. Note - Both B and C can be considered correct, but this is at the discretion of Master Yuen himself. Q: That's the short way, but rough to... A: a) Walk b) Talk c) Chalk Q: I don't want opinions, just add on the: A: a) Tricks b) Bricks: c) Kicks Q: The Sky is High, the Cloud is Low. But my water technique is hard: A: a) As Meat! b) To Treat! c) To Beat! Q: The years have left their mark! A: a) No that's you that is. b) You're the same c) Have some more? Q: To master this game, you have to be... A: a) Very calm. But also, quick of wit, sharp of eye, fast of mind, slow of tongue, quick to see. b) Like an explosion! c) Much more courteous! Q: My Hatred can't be A: a) Cropped b) Stopped c) Dropped Q: Ah Pao spent how many years training in the Chess Boxing Matrix? A: a) 5 years b) Ten years c) Two years! Q: How many members are there in the Three Great Ones A: a) Three b) Four c) Two Q: Ghost Faced Killer's final technique is known as what? A: a) Five Elements b) The Water Technique c) Yin-Yang Style Q: The Earth can overcome A: a) Gold b) Fire c) Anything Q: Chi Tzu Tien's Earth can overcome A: a) Gold b) Fire c) Anything Note - Not to be confused with the above question. Q: Ah Pao and Moley are... A: a) Brothers b) Mothers c) Not Brothers Q: How many times did the Kung Fu Men try to kill the Ghost Faced Killer A: a) Three times b) Ten times, and still he survives! c) Many times, but always failed.